


within her eyes

by kisumia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also SAERAN DESERVES HAPPINESS, cute fluff, its sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisumia/pseuds/kisumia
Summary: She was a girl, born to convey everything through her eyes.aka: Saeran falls in love and gets the happiness he deserves.





	within her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> HAAAAAA..... i'm a sucker for saeran and believe he deserves happiness. 
> 
> all characters (except for Ara) belong to Chertiz.

She was a girl, born to convey everything through her eyes. He met her on a red-skied September evening, a giant sweatshirt flooding her body. Her boyfriend at the time had dumped her in the middle of a parking lot and left her there. She called Saeyoung, the person who she could call her brother. She came into the twins’ home, with tears in her eyes. Saeran felt his heart squeeze, and at the time, he didn’t know what it was.

 

Saeyoung was the first to break the silence, “Saeran, can you whip something warm up for her?” he asked quietly as he helped the small girl sit on the couch. Saeran gave a simple nod and wandered into the kitchen.

 

Half an hour later, he came out with a nice bowl of knife cut noodle soup. He sat next to her and gestured the bowl toward the girl. She looked at him and took it with a small smile, and Saeran swears his heart fluttered, and again, at the time, he didn’t know what it was. He caught a glimpse of her eyes — they conveyed sadness, hurt, but a small hint of gratitude. She ate it slowly, almost as if she was savoring it. When she was finished, she stood up, but Saeran put his hand on her shoulder, as if to silently say, I’ll take it for you. She handed him the bowl and brought her legs up to chest, resting her chin on her knees. He took the bowl and placed it in the sink before he returned. He thought she was quite cute the way she was curled up like that. The boy took a look around, not seeing a hint of his brother anywhere. He must’ve gone back into his computer room, most likely to Skype his girlfriend about the next RFA party. Saeran looked back, seeing she fell asleep. He carefully picked her up and brought her into the guest room, and laid her down. He brought the covers over her body and smiled a little. He didn’t get her name.

 

====

 

The second time he saw her was two weeks later; he had just returned home from grocery shopping. She was sat in the living room, a sucker in her mouth, an intense look on her face as she tried to focus on beating MC at Mario Kart. He thought she looked quite adorable with the pout on her face as the screen flashed “2ND PLACE” on her side of the screen.

 

“Well, Ara, that is the third time I beat you at Coconut Mall. You owe me lunch,” MC laughed, hugging the smaller girl.

 

So Ara was her name.

 

“Fine, but I still want the brownie cookie dough ice cream you promised me for beating you in Moo Moo Meadow,” she looked at MC. Her voice was really soothing, like honey. Also, brownie cookie dough ice cream? Those are the words that made him think, _yeah, I’m going to marry this girl_.

 

“I’m home,” Saeran muttered softly. MC snapped her head up and smiled.

 

“Heya, Saeran. Whatcha making later? Ara and I will help,” and Ara nodded, the sucker creating a bump in her cheek.

 

“Probably just going to make spaghetti. Saeyoung’s been nagging me for it since Tuesday,” the boy rolled his eyes before starting his journey to the kitchen. Ara stood up and followed Saeran, throwing her sucker stick into the trash can.

 

“I never got to say thank you to you for putting me to bed a few weeks back. But thank you for that and the noodle soup. That was probably the best knife cut noodles I’ve had,” She grinned, her posture straightened up, almost like she was trying to become his height. Though for her, she’d need to grow at least another 15-16 centimeters before she could reach up to his ear.

 

Saeran simply nodded, offering her a soft half-smile, “It’s nothing. Just don’t expect it every time,” he laughed, nudging her shoulder gently.

 

She offered one in return, her grin still on her face, “Don’t worry, I’ll sneak into your bed next time. My name is Kim Ara, by the way,” she said as she started to unpack the grocery bags.

 

“Choi Saeran, twin of Choi Saeyoung, though I hate every minute of it,” he chuckled softly.

 

“Well, nice to meet you, Choi Saeran,” she offered her hand, and Saeran took it as they shook hands. That night, Saeyoung swears that this was the best spaghetti he’s ever had. Ara told Saeran a little secret. A splash of red wine goes extremely well in the spaghetti sauce. Her eyes were bright with amusement.

 

====

 

The next time she came by, she was hoping to hang out with MC, but Saeyoung had taken MC on a date. “Darn, I guess I’ll hang out with you then, Saeran,” she said as she plopped down on the couch, right next to him. She took the remote and flipped through Saeyoung’s Netflix, settling on some shit horror movie. She got bored of it quickly though and started turning towards Saeran, “I’m bored, let’s do something,” she poked at his arm gently.

 

He looked up from his phone, giving her an emotionless look. “Like what?”

 

“I was hoping you would provide an answer to that,” she frowned slightly.

 

_God, she was so cute_ , he thought. Then, an idea came to him, “let’s go take a walk.” She nodded and they put their jackets and shoes on and headed out the door. They made small talk, getting to know each other more and more.

 

As soon as they stumbled upon a park, Ara made a run for the swings, yelling, “Saeran, come here and push me!”

 

He shook his head, but the smile on his lips said that he would love to. By the end of it all, Ara was laughing at some joke Saeran had made. Saeran was starting to develop a crush on her, and he didn’t really mind. Her eyes conveyed happiness and amusement.

 

====

 

Since that day, every three-four days, Ara would come by and hang out with Saeran, not with Saeyoung or his girlfriend. They went on cute little “hang-outs” (as Ara liked to call them) and tried lots of different food. Saeran thought the little Japanese tea shop was just outstanding, and Ara agreed with him. So, that became their little hang-out place.

 

Since Halloween was around the corner, Saeyoung and MC were piecing together the last of their couple costumes, the pink and blue power rangers. So, Ara went to Saeran and asked him if they could do a couple costume. Saeran had a faint pink blush on his cheek at the ‘couple’ part. But for her, he said yes and told her to pick the costume. He also put up with it when he realized her costume was actually Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Out of all that, he found out he looked pretty good in a vest. Her eyes… they seemed really lovelier than usual to him.

 

====

 

It was Christmas time and everyone was rushing to get their family members presents, and Ara and Saeran were one of those people. It was December 20th, and they were running from one end to the other of the mall to find gifts for everyone in the RFA. Well, it was more Ara that was running; Saeran had finished the last of his Christmas shopping at the electronics store to buy Saeyoung the new motherboard for his computer. The boy cringed at how laggy his brother’s computer was (it really wasn’t, but from a hacker’s standpoint, it was quite slow).

 

After Ara picked out the last of her gifts, she collapsed on one of the mall benches, exhausted. “Christmas shopping is so draining,” she whined.

 

Saeran snickered at her, “It wouldn’t be if you spaced out your shopping,” to which he earned a glare from the small girl. “Can we go home now?” he nudged her gently.

 

“Yeah, I want to watch Nightmare Before Christmas,” Ara stated as she stood up. Saeran held out his hand, to which she took. He couldn’t help the small smile that came upon his lips. He also found out she had a habit of swinging their arms whenever they were holding hands.

 

As they stepped into the house, Saeyoung and MC shouted, pointing to the doorframe above them. Both Saeran and Ara looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. Both of their faces were red, but Ara got the courage and kissed him. In the spur of the moment, Saeran dropped the bag in his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss. He heard Saeyoung shout and then nudge in between them, “Enough!”

 

Saeran’s eyes widened when he realized what he did. He looked into her eyes, and they said she was excited, but embarrassed.

 

====

 

On New Year’s Eve, just as the countdown initiated, Saeran took a look at Ara, and as the timer hit 00:00, he grabbed her face and kissed her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were full of anticipation. “Ara, will you go out with me?” he whispered against her lips. Her eyes lit up, almost as if they were saying _finally_.

 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> while ur here........
> 
> follow my twt: changkiis  
> and tumblr: kisumia


End file.
